


Entrailles d’eau vive

by Ambrena



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: After Cry for Help, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gen, Guilt, Introspection, PTSD Pearl, Post-Betrayal, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, past abusive relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parfois, Pearl passe des journées entières à contempler le portrait de Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entrailles d’eau vive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chonaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonaku/gifts).



> L'idée de cette ficlette m'est venue en revoyant l'épisode ‘Historical Friction’. J'ai remarqué que quand Steven rentre à la maison, Pearl est dans ses pensées, la tête levée. 
> 
> Spoilers sur la saison 2 (de ‘Cry for Help’ à ‘Historical Friction’). 
> 
> Le titre m'a été inspiré par un vers du « Calendrier Lagunaire », dans _Moi, Laminaire_ , d'Aimé Césaire.
> 
> Tout appartient à la sublime Rebecca Sugar, dont c'est, en ce 9 juillet, l'anniversaire. _Happy birthday, Sugar Mom!_

 

  
_je m’accommode de mon mieux de cet avatar_  
_d’une version du paradis absurdement ratée_  
_-c’est bien pire qu’un enfer-_  
_j’habite de temps en temps une de mes plaies_  
_chaque minute je change d’appartement_  
_et toute paix m’effraie_

_tourbillon de feu_  
_ascidie comme nulle autre pour poussières_  
_de mondes égarés_  
_ayant crachés volcan mes entrailles d’eau vive_  
_je reste avec mes pains de mots et mes minerais secrets_  
_j’habite donc une vaste pensée_  
_mais le plus souvent je préfère me confiner_  
_dans la plus petite de mes idées_

« Calendrier Lagunaire », _Moi, Laminaire_  
Aimé Césaire

  
  


Une expression d’intense gravité au visage, poignets crispés sur ses jambes croisées, Pearl contemplait Rose – ou plutôt, son image. Elle fixait le tableau depuis si longtemps que le monde alentours lui semblait flou, ouaté. Presque truqué. Au champ de bataille, déjà, elle avait éprouvé cette sensation de basculement, de vacuité. Son regard s’accrochait alors à sa flamboyante générale, ancrage qui lui permettait de continuer à courir, son épée nue à la main. De s’interposer farouchement entre elle et quiconque lui voudrait du mal. Mais la renégate n’avait pas su la protéger d’elle-même, de son désir sacrificiel d’enfant qui l’avait menée à abandonner sa forme physique. Et bien qu’elle aimât Steven de toute la puissance du cœur de sa gemme, sa mère Rose Quartz lui manquait atrocement, comme une béance ouverte dans sa poitrine, qui l’élançait sourdement.

Des points noirs dansaient dans sa vue, mais Pearl refusait pourtant obstinément de cligner des paupières. Scruter l’éternelle sérénité de sa suzeraine, yeux clos, renfermait, d’une certaine manière, la blessure ; tout en l’aiguisant sournoisement. Pearl regrettait de ne pouvoir glisser ses doigts dans ces boucles vaporeuses et touffues, de ne plus sentir la chaleur de ces paumes offertes contre les siennes. Depuis que Steven avait souhaité « un lieu rien que pour lui », la chambre de Rose lui était fermée – puisqu’il avait ordonné à la salle de ne laisser entrer aucune de ses amies et gardiennes. Cela lui manquait.

Auparavant, elle venait parfois à la dérobée dans la pièce magique, invoquer un fantôme de nuages à l’image de son aimée. Simulacre blessant, car intangible. Souvenir brumeux du passé. Semblable à la Nekyia des mythes humains, la silhouette s’évanouissait entre ses bras, ombre légère ou songe. Colonne de fumée insaisissable, immatérielle aux embrassades. Ses jambes se dérobaient alors sous elle, comme au combat. Et, tombée à terre, Pearl ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que la véritable Rose, elle aussi, se dérobait. Non au contact corporel, mais à ses véritables sentiments. À toute sincérité. À ce qui n’était pas jeu, mais ouverture et honnêteté.

Lui avait-elle réellement ouvert son cœur ? Elle qui se croyait sa confidente, unique et précieuse, s’était peu à peu aperçue des secrets obscurs, du spectre des illusions. Les élancements de ses entrailles de lumière vive n’avaient pas de répit, maintenant qu’elle réalisait qu’à son tour, elle avait menti à Garnet, l’avait trahie de manière égoïste. Joueuse, Rose Quartz tolérait la manipulation, acceptait les fusions récréatives. Pas Garnet, pour qui une telle union, sacrée, se devait de rester pure. Et avec Pearl, seulement en cas de grande nécessité. Par respect envers son individualité.

Ainsi isolée, Pearl souffrait, et se sentait si solitaire. L’acidité de sa propre vision d’elle-même, terne et dépréciative, la dévorait. En Sardonyx, si joyeuse, confiante et forte, ces pensées amères se dissolvaient, comme si elles n’avaient jamais existé.

Peut-être ne connaîtrait-elle plus jamais une telle joie, si Garnet ne lui pardonnait pas.

Ses traits se durcirent tandis qu’elle se cramponnait du regard au tableau, la culpabilité nouée au ventre, pesant héritage de ses actions désastreuses. Amethyst était venue l’écouter, l’avant-veille, et cela avait quelque peu apaisé sa douleur. La plus adolescente des Gemmes s’était alors montrée étonnamment mature, et pleine de sollicitude. Elle n’avait de cesse que de la soutenir, de lui affirmer que cela irait mieux ; et à son retour, Garnet, revenue de son _road trip_ en compagnie de Greg et de Steven, lui avait effectivement adressé la parole. Brièvement. Mais c’était peut-être un début.

Sa tête bascula en arrière, le portrait toujours en œil de mire, les commissures des lèvres abaissées. Cela ne suffirait pas. Et la réconciliation prendrait peut-être même des années. Après tout, le temps passait différemment, pour elles. Le soleil était déjà en train de se coucher. Pearl ne s’en était pas rendu compte, mais une journée toute entière venait de s’écouler, et l’avait laissée sur le canapé, dans ses pensées. Une journée gâchée, au lieu de s’entraîner à la danse ou à l’escrime. Un autre jour de silence et de néant.

Jusqu’au moment où Pearl entendit une voix enfantine qui criait son nom. Elle sursauta, abasourdie de ne pas même avoir entendu la porte grincer, ni les petits pas sur le plancher, tant ses tristes réflexions l’avaient absorbée.

Son fils spirituel grimpa à ses côtés sur le sofa, afin de lui parler de la pièce de théâtre qu’il montait avec le maire et un autre garçon du village. D’après lui, le personnage principal de leur récit manquait cruellement de profondeur narrative – des analyses qu’il exprimait avec ses propres termes d’enfant, évidemment. Qui s’avérèrent pourtant très justes, et porteurs d’un sens qui la galvanisa.

« Les vrais héros sont censés faire des erreurs, mais ils les réparent et s’améliorent et tout, et c’est ça qui est génial, parce qu’ils renoncent pas, même si c’est dur ! »

Pearl sentit une bienveillante chaleur se répandre dans ses entrailles d’eau, à la place des affres du vide. C’était évident que Steven cherchait à la réconforter, mais il avait justement trouvé un très bon argument.

« Comme tu es devenu sage », lui murmura-t-elle, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Il ne fallait pas se décourager.


End file.
